Drawn That Way TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: No recuerdo haber visto un fic acerca de la madre de Blaise Zabini, así que escribí uno. Traducción autorizada.


**Notas de la autora:**

Un fanfic acerca de uno de los personajes menos queridos en el universo de Harry Potter. Ni siquiera tiene un nombre en los libros.

**Notas del traductor:**

Hola de nuevo… Esta vez les traigo algo muy diferente. Este fic trata acerca de la madre de Blaise Zabini que, como ya dijo **LynstHolin**, no recibe nada de atención en los libros.

Les diré algo: siento que este fic vuelve a la esencia del fanfiction; trata acerca de un personaje ignorado y muestra lo que la autora se imagina acerca de su vida; le inventa una vida. Claro, esto solo lo saqué de mi loca cabeza y tal vez nadie esté de acuerdo, pero no hay problema.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Drawn That Way**

…

Hecate Williams Brawness Zabini Ingeldent Bedgegood Posonby Goldman Kindleysides tenía un amor secreto por las películas muggles. Había visto una, llamada "¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?", y el personaje de Jessica Rabbit se quedó con ella desde ese momento. Una belleza curvilínea, con los ojos caídos. Sospechaban erróneamente que Jessica había engañado a su esposo y que había cometido el asesinato. En un punto de la película, ella decía: "No soy mala. Es solo que me dibujaron así". Hecate la entendía.

Ignorando a las otras clientas en el salón de belleza, mientras la miraban y chismeaban, Hecate esperó a que las pociones alisadoras hicieran su magia en su cabello. El olor le hacía fruncir la nariz.

—Extraño los setentas —le dijo, suspirando, a la bruja que estaba atendiéndola—. No necesitaba todas estas cosas en el cabello, cuando el _look_ natural seguía de moda.

—Bueno, la moda cambia.

—Ajá. Estoy segura que hay una conspiración de estilistas detrás de todo esto. —La estilista movió la silla de Hecate para atrás, y comenzó a enjuagar su cabello. Hecate miró el techo abovedado, con sus cupidos y unicornios de yeso, y escuchó cómo el arpa encantada tocaba. _Bewitching _era el salón más caro y exclusivo del callejón Diagon (1). Siendo una escuálida niña, con rodillas lastimadas, hija de inmigrantes jamaiquinos de clase obrera, Hecate Williams jamás habría imaginado que sería clienta de un lugar como ése. Pero, cuando Hecate comenzó a crecer, mostrando una notable belleza, sus padres habían decidido que ella estaba destinada para cosas más grandes.

En Hecate no había ninguna línea remotamente recta. Ella era toda "curvas", con una pequeña cintura y un lleno y firme busto, que volvía locos a los hombres. Sus pómulos eran altos y redondos; sus labios, llenos, y sus ojos tenían la forma de los de un gato. Todo lo que una _femme fatale _necesitaba (2). Su familia se había endeudado para deshacerse de su acento jamaiquino, combinado con acento del este, y así poder reemplazarlo con una forma más refinada de hablar. También había tenido lecciones de baile, de comportamiento y de etiqueta; lecciones de piano y pintura con acuarela, y de cualquier cosa que sus padres habían creído que podría necesitar, para conseguirse un esposo rico. Ni siquiera había terminado Hogwarts cuando su primera proposición de matrimonio tuvo lugar.

Barney Brawness había sido un gandul despreocupado, el único hijo de unos padres demasiado indulgentes. Barney y sus padres habían muerto en un terrible accidente de Quidditch, aunque ninguno había estado jugando, un año después de su matrimonio, y el mundo mágico estuvo lleno de simpatía para con la encantadora y joven viuda.

Con el dinero que había heredado de la familia Brawness, Hecate era un mejor partido, y llamó la atención de un tal Zebulon Zabini, un apuesto joven con una reputación ligeramente diabólica. También era un poco famoso, ya que era el mejor buscador que Slytherin había tenido jamás. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hecate se encontrara embarazada, y luego, lamentablemente, viuda otra vez. Zeb había decidido regresar caminando a casa desde su pub favorito, una noche después de haber tomado más whisky de fuego de la cuenta, y había terminado dando un paseo, directo hacia el Támesis.

Norman Ingeldent había parecido un buen partido, después de todo. De mediana edad, no bebía whisky de fuego en los pubs ni iba a partidos de Quidditch. ¿Quién habría imaginado que se tropezaría con el amado Lhasa Apso de Hecate, el señor Patitas, y se rompería el cuello? (3) Algunas personas decían que parecía increíblemente casual, el perder tres esposos ricos en un periodo tan corto de tiempo. No necesariamente sospechoso sino, tal vez, un poco descuidado.

Henrick Bedgegood no se tropezaría con nada: estaba a salvo y seguro en su silla de ruedas. El joven había nacido con una enfermedad que no le permitía caminar. A Hecate no le importaba. El hombre era dulce, cariñoso y bueno con el pequeño Blaise. Le causó un gran impacto cuando desapareció en un sumidero, durante un día de campo en un hermoso día de junio.

Segura de que nadie podía tener tanta mala suerte como para perder cinco esposos, Hecate se casó con Philip Posonby. El día de su boda, la madre del hombre se levantó en la iglesia y le rogó que no siguiera con la boda, pero Philip estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hecate.

Apenas habían acabado con su luna de miel, cuando una repentina ventisca lo arrojó por un precipicio.

Los chismes comenzaron fervientemente. Mortimer Goldman los había ignorado, fugándose con ella a Tahití. Poco después de su regreso, el hombre había estado paseando cerca del zoológico de Londres, casi al mismo tiempo que unos activistas muggles de los derechos animales liberaron a un gorila, a un tigre y a un hipopótamo. Fue el hipopótamo el que acabó con el pobre Mort.

Andy Kindleysides era un poco simple. Hubo algunas personas que dijeron que Hecate se había aprovechado de eso. Pero el hombre era amoroso, y no creía en que ella tuviera algo que ver con las muertes de sus anteriores esposos; eso era suficiente. Al menos, eso fue hasta que comió un poco de comida Thai para llevar, que Hecate había llevado a casa, y murió sin demora por una reacción alérgica al maní. ¡Una reacción alérgica al maní! Hecate nunca había escuchado acerca de eso. ¡¿Por qué la madre de Andy jamás se lo había mencionado?

El ministerio recibió tantas lechuzas acerca del asunto que Hecate había sido investigada e interrogada, hasta que casi comenzó a creer que ella era culpable. Pero el _Veritaserum_ probó que era inocente. Aunque eso no detenía las retorcidas lenguas de la gente.

—Todo por el dinero —escuchó que una vieja bruja susurraba, y tuvo que esforzarse para mantener la calma. El resto del mundo era el que pensaba que el dinero era tan importante, maldita sea. Hecate daría toda su considerable fortuna por tener a cualquiera de sus esposos de vuelta. No por vez primera, Hecate se preguntó si había sido maldita.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente, que salía de una varita, secó su suave y sedosa cabellera. Checando el reloj en la pared, vio que aún tenía bastante tiempo antes de que el Expreso de Hogwarts llegara a la estación. Podría ir de compras un rato, tal vez podría comprar un poco de pastel de fresa, el favorito de Blaise. Sería lindo tener a su hijo en casa durante el verano; sola en la mansión que había heredado de Andy, se sentía muy solitaria. Y parecía que así se quedaría, pues muchos magos no querían verla a los ojos, mucho menos salir con ella.

—Ya quedó —dijo la estilista.

Hecate se bajó de la silla y examinó su cabello en el espejo que cubría la pared trasera del salón. Sabía que aún se veía bien, mucho mejor que las chicas con la mitad de años que ella, pero su belleza ahora asustaba y ahuyentaba. Suspirando, Hecate comprendió que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: iba a tener que comenzar a salir con muggles.

—Sinvergüenza —bufó una mujer, con la figura de un pichón.

Hecate se acercó a la mujer y se quedó mirándola, hasta que la otra se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—No soy mala. Es solo que me dibujaron así —dijo Hecate.

La mujer echaba chispas, mientras Hecate salía por la puerta principal y llegaba al callejón Diagon. Sí, le compraría a Blaise el pastel de fresa, y pasarían su primera noche de vuelta en casa platicando hasta altas horas de la noche. Blaise quería decirle algo importante, y Hecate estaba segura de que se trataba de una chica. _Si es una maldición_, rezó Hecate en silencio, _por favor, que no se le pase a mi hijo._

* * *

(1) _Bewitching_ significa cautivador.

(2) Una _femme fatale_, o mujer fatal, es una villana que utiliza su sexualidad para atrapar al desventurado "héroe".

(3) El Lhasa Apso es un perro de origen tibetano, de pequeño tamaño, que se caracteriza por la longitud de su pelo, cuya finalidad es evitar la pérdida de calor para soportar las bajas temperaturas y protegerse de las radiaciones solares.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Interesante? ¿Aburrido? A mí me gustó bastante. Puede que sea porque Blaise comienza a ser uno de mis Slytherins preferido; después de Draco, claro. :D

Ah, y me haré un poco de promoción, y así presionarme… **LynstHolin** subió un capítulo más de _Stray Cat, Pierced_… Espero poder tenerlo listo pronto, porque está muy divertido.

Bueno, hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


End file.
